


using frustration to an advantage

by necromancer21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15 x 20 fix it, Angelic Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Angry Sex, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiels Wings, Crying, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Face-Fucking, Fix-It, Heaven AU, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Submissive Dean, Throat Fucking, Top!Cas, Wink kink, blowjob yay, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancer21/pseuds/necromancer21
Summary: Dean’s welcome to heaven was much more than he bargained for. it certainly didn't disappoint however
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. a warm welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes his way to heaven. after meeting up with bobby and sharing their nasty beer, he hops into baby to go find Cas. lucky for him, Cas has been waiting for him with a beautiful barn, and a soft bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this fic is being beautifully sculpted by me and @ bella_swan_deserved_better.
> 
> this is only the first chapter, the next one is gonna get really kinky and smutty and nasty so get ready >;)  
> I have no idea how many chapters there are gonna be but this is basically gonna be a sex marathon, so it may last a few chapters lololol 
> 
> you should go follow us on tumblr cuz were funny and cool  
> \- @lovelyangeldreamworld  
> \- @virgil-is-a-cutie

"Cas helped." Bobby said, turning to give Dean a small smile."

"Cas...? is he here?" Dean had just gotten to heaven, Bobby was there to greet him. "course he is, he's been waiting for you." Bobby took a sip of his beer, resting his head back against the chair. "oh.. okay.." Dean stared down at his feet, his plan was to forget about Cas on earth, never think of him ever again till the day he died so he wouldn't have to face the truth. but that plan was out the window now, not that it would have worked anyway. "uh, where is he? I sorta have to see him.." Bobby snickered a little and drank more of his beer. "I know you gotta see him, Son. he's at the barn. I don't know where that is but.. you could drive around till you find it." Bobby motioned behind Dean to where baby was parked. clean and ready to be driven. "oh thank god.." Dean got up out of his chair and set down his nasty beer. "go on now, tell him I say hi." Bobby gave Dean a little wave before he left.

Dean hopped into his car, taking a moment to feel the steering wheel. "thanks Jack.." he muttered to himself, turning the car on and leaving. he didn't know where he was going, he just figured he'd end up in the right place by chance. lucky for him, he was right. after a bit of driving down seemingly endless and beautiful roads, he saw the barn. his barn. the one that brought him and Cas together years ago. 'Cas..." he sped up, excitement and anxiety took over his stomach as he pulled into the dirt parking lot in front. quickly getting out of the car. Dean stopped, staring at the beautiful pair of black wings in front of the barn entrance. “Cas.. Cas holy shit!” Dean quickly made his way over to him, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight bone-crushing hug. “Hello, Dean..” Cas replied, his wings flapping lightly as they came to a gentle rest. "fuck Cas I'm so sorry.. i-i should have said something before. god, I'm so fucking sorry Cas.."

Dean clung to him, his face buried against Cas's shoulder. "Dean it's alright.. I never expected you to say anything. you don't have to worry about that" - "Cas stop! o-of course I love you, man. how could I not?" Dean pulled back to hold Cas's shoulders, looking at him with a frustrated and sad expression. "I.. I didn't know what to do when you told me all that stuff back at the bunker.. I didn't even think you could have loved me like that.. man why'd you have to wait so long to tell me...?" Cas just frowned, watching over Dean's face. "Dean I.. I was certain you would never think of me that way, I thought that if I told you.. you'd have hated me. I was much more content with just being quiet about it, that way I could still have you in some way.."

Dean let his head hang down, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. he loosened his grip on Cas's shoulder and hesitantly moved his hand upwards to cup the side of his cheek. Dean took a step closer and moved his head back up to look at Cas. "I love you, Cas.. c'mere.." Dean leaned in, pulling Cas into a gentle kiss. He tensed up slightly but was quick to kiss back. it was slow and lovely, just as he had imagined it to be for years. after a moment Cas pulled back, grabbing Dean's hand. "follow me..." he pulled Dean with him inside the barn, the sigils he and bobby spray painted were still there, covering all the walls. it was different though, it felt much more comforting than it had when they first stepped foot inside, a large bed was in the middle of it. the whole barn was absolutely beautiful, and Cas had made it specifically for him. 

"Cas uh.. if I'm allowed to ask, what's up with your wings? I've never seen 'em before..." Dean was staring at them as they walked over to the bed, watching as they swayed slowly with every step Cas took. "We're in heaven now, and you're a soul. humans aren't able to see my wings, but when we're here.. you can see me more realistically. if that makes sense." Dean just nodded, sitting down at the end of the bed with Cas. "have you always just had them out? I could just never see?" - "yes, to other angels they could see my wings all the time. your eyes just weren't able to perceive it." Dean hesitantly raised his hand up to touch the bridge of Cas's wing, stopping for a moment. "this is.. okay right?" Dean didn't want to touch if he wasn't supposed to. "go ahead, I don't mind you touching.." Dean nodded and moved closer, gently gripping onto the top of Cas's wing and moving his hand down. 

Cas's wings twitched and fluttered against Dean's touch, stretching out. Cas's wings were basically showing off for Dean, trying to show him how big they were. "geez Cas these things are huge.. I'm pretty sure you could knock me out with them." he said with a little laugh, running his fingers underneath and over the smaller feathers. "I'm sure I could.. you're very small compared to me. at least power-wise." Dean rolled his eyes a bit and held onto Cas's wing as he moved in even closer, their noses almost touching. "would you kiss me again.. we wasted enough time while we were alive... I need you to just kiss me now." Cas reached behind Dean, holding onto the small of his back, he quickly pulled Dean into his lap. that's when Dean really felt just how strong Cas was.

"of course I'll kiss you... I want nothing more in the world." he pulled Dean in, connecting their lips ever so gently. Dean immediately melted into the kiss, keeping one hand on Cas’s wing, and the other on his shoulder. “Dean.. do you know how.. how beautiful you are..?” Cas mumbled out against his lips, his hands found their way down to Dean’s lower back, holding him in place. “I.. I’m not sure about that.. Cas I..” - “you are.." Cas interrupted. "Absolutely the most beautiful human being..” Cas’s wings flapped lightly against the bed, holding him steady as he kissed from Dean’s lips down to his neck. “C-Cas I.. you really think so..? I-I don’t know, man..” he let his eyes close comfortably while he was kissed, continuing to touch all around Cas’s wings in a sort Of nervous fidgety way.

“It’s okay, Dean.. I know you’d say that..” Cas said in a soft tone, his teeth lightly grazing across Dean’s neck, causing him to shiver slightly. “Y-yeah whatever..” Dean tugged a little on the back of Cas’s coat, making him pull away and look up face to face. “Can I uh.. Cas can I blow you..?” He asked, nervousness and embarrassment covering his face. “I just.. wanna make you feel good alright?” Cas felt his heart swell seeing Dean like this, hearing the words come out of his mouth. It really was heaven, wasn’t it? “Course you can, we have all the time we could ever want so.. let’s make use of it.” Dean felt a blush creep up in his cheeks, ‘all the time we could ever want, so let’s make use of it’ that went straight to his crotch. Dean nodded quickly and crawled down off of his lap, kneeling down in between Cas’s legs.

Cas stared down at him, moving a hand to tangle in Dean’s hair. Cas thought he was absolutely lovely like this, his wings flapping in excitement as he watched. “You can probably put together that I’ve never done this before so.. don’t expect porn-level talent.” Dean said in a bit of a joking tone, though he was slightly worried. “I don’t expect you to be an expert, don’t worry..” Cas didn’t care, not even a little. He brushed his hair back, his wings coming to a gentle rest at either side of the bed. “A-Alright..” Dean muttered. Slowly, he unbuckled Cas’s belt, then unzipping his pants, pulling them down just enough for his dick to spring out. “Shit...” Dean ran his hands around Cas’s waist to hold him in place, slowly and a bit hesitantly, he leaned his head down, placing a tiny kiss to Cas’s tip. More kisses followed, moving up and down his length.

Cas watched with soft eyes as Dean placed small kisses all over, it was so cute. So gentle and sweet, Cas adored this. “Does this.. does it feel any good, man..?” Dean asked, glancing up at him for a moment. Cas gave him a little nod, resting back on one hand. “It does.. but.. why don’t you try this..” Cas gently gripped Dean’s hair, reaching his other hand down to hold his chin. “Open your mouth..” he said in a soft tone. Dean was quick to do as told. Opening his mouth up for Cas, his head was slowly guided down onto Cas’s dick. “Just like that..” Cas didn’t put any force on Dean’s head, only soft gentle guidance. Dean slowly closed his eyes as he moved his head further down, eventually bobbing his head in a slow but steady rhythm. "Dean.. y-you feel absolutely wonderful.." Cas spoke softly to him, sprinkling small compliments over him as he worked.

Dean got a little more confident when he heard Cas's praise, speeding up and sucking down a bit harder. Cas closed his eyes, his whole being felt like pure bliss. "Dean.. oh Dean.." he moaned out through soft whispers as his head slowly fell back. Cas's wings twitched and flapped as Dean continues, moving almost in sync with Dean's head bobbing. "D-Dean I'm close.. ahh-a-ahhh.." his moans were music to Dean's ears, his hands traveled up the sides of Cas's torso, pushing his shirt and coat up. Cas's wings flapped faster, harder, causing the blankets on the bed to get messy and misplaced. Dean shut his eyes tighter, knowing he was about to get a mouthful. "Dean.. Dean.. Dean..! o-oh Dean!" Cas's voice was deep and throaty, it made Dean shiver. 

He pushed his head down as much as he could manage as his throat was filled, tightening his grip on Cas's waist. After a moment, Dean pulled his mouth off with a little pop, his cheeks flushed as he looked up at Cas's flustered face. "was.. was that good Cas...?" he asked, eyelids heavy as he rested his chin in Cas's knee. "you were perfect.." the hard flaps of his wings had come to a gentle stop, only for a moment, however. Cas soon grabbed Dean by his shoulders, pulling him up back into his lap with what could only be described as angelic strength. Dean tensed up for a moment at the sudden movement "mmn- Cas what- Ooh..." Dean relaxed as soon as he felt the lips on his neck, letting his arms loosely hang around Cas's neck.

"Dean.. you have no idea.. how long I've waited.." Cas muttered in between the little kisses he left along Dean's neck, his tone was almost angry, it made Dean melt even more. "i-i can imagine.." Dean responded, trying to push at Cas's buttons slightly. "no, you Can't.." Cas's wings lifted up, covering them both in a dark shadow. "for so long Dean.. just like I said before-" Cas grabbed onto Dean's waist and put him down on the bed a little roughly, crawling on top of him to stare down with stern eyes. "-ever since I pulled you from Hell, Dean.. you've had me." Dean just watched him, feeling so small underneath Cas's ethereal form. it made him go quiet to see just how beautiful he really was. "I didn't even understand what I wanted when I wanted it.."

"well.. you can have me now Cas.. a-all you want..." Dean said, turning his head to the side slightly out of embarrassment. Cas smirked against Dean's neck, slowly moving his knee up between Dean's legs, he pressed his knee firmly against Dean's clothed hard on, earning a soft gasp in return. "I know Dean... I intend to have you, all I want.." the crazy possessive feeling began to take over Cas, so many different emotions ran through his mind. love, lust, anger, absolute fucking rage. Dean had died not weeks after Cas, what a waste, he thought. It infuriated him. this stupid beautiful man had let himself be impaled by a fucking piece of metal, on a hunt no less. Cas pressed his knee harder, his wings flapping in a fast agitated way. "C-Cas fuck man.." Dean moaned out lightly, his voice sounding desperate and needy.

Cas's wings flapped harder, sending cool air over Dean's face. "C-Cas just.. please.." Dean didn't know what he was really asking for, he just needed more. more of his angel, his gorgeous, angry, and lust-filled angel. "goodness Dean.. you enrage me.." Cas muttered before pushing his knee down even harder. "fuck C-Cas..!"


	2. sore throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has begun to lose his cool with Dean, in a good way of course. Now, Dean is about to feel the sexual wrath of a godly being.

Cas's wings flapped harder, sending cool air over Dean's face. "C-Cas just.. please.." Dean didn't know what he was really asking for, he just needed more. more of his angel, his gorgeous, angry, and lust-filled angel. "goodness Dean.. you enrage me.." Cas muttered before pushing his knee down even harder. "fuck C-Cas..!"

Dean was completely at Cas's will, his hands lay by his head as he let out shallow breaths. squeezing his thighs together in a desperate attempt to get friction, Cas reached up his shirt suddenly. "Cas c-cmon man, please.." he let out another plea, arching his back out as he felt Cas's hands travel up his stomach and chest. "keep on moaning.. you sound beautiful.." Cas slowly moved his body downwards, gripping at dean's thighs as he moved his head between his legs. "Jack can't hear us in here.. you can be as loud as you want.." Dean moved a hand down to grip Cas's hair, watching him close with half-lidded eyes. "shit Cas.. you really thought all this out huh...?" Cas looked back up at him with a small grin. "I did, I'm glad you noticed.." his wings flapped excitedly as he began to pull off Dean's pants, a small smirk plastered on his face."

Dean was more than flustered, being manhandled by Cas as he was stripped down to just his boxers. "you like what you see..?" Dean asked in his normal cocky tone, trying to act like he wasn't incredibly embarrassed by all this. "I like it very much.." Dean let out a surprised yelp as his hips were roughly lifted off the bed, his legs placed over Cas's shoulders. "you just relax, and enjoy.." Dean gave Cas a small nod, hugging onto the pillow below him. he loved the almost demanding and angry tone his Angel took on. "O-Oh fuck.." Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight as he felt Cas pull down his boxers, exposing his hard-on. Cas didn't waste any time taking Dean into his mouth, eliciting a loud moan from below him. "Cas! a-ahh fu-fuck man..." 

Dean stuffed his face into the pillow he held onto, his legs tensing and un-tensing as Cas bobbed his head up and down, kissing and sucking at Dean's tip every time he moved his head back up. Cas was way too good at this, Dean felt like he could cum just from his kisses alone, and really, he could. this was his heaven, he didn't have to worry about lasting long or impressing anyone, this was Cas. everything was safe and perfect, and oh God did it feel amazing when Cas pushed his head all the way down till his nose touched Dean's belly. "Ah-Ahh-Cas! Cas!" Dean arched his back out beautifully as he came, filling Cas's throat with his hot cum. Cas kept his head still for a moment, slowly pulling off with a wet pop as Dean calmed himself from his orgasm. "J-Jesus fucking Christ.. shit.. Cas why... why're you so good at that..."

Cas leaned the side of his face against Dean's inner thigh, just a bit of Cum dripping from his lip. "I'm good at it because I'm an Angel, remember? I'm good at everything." Cas said with a little grin, clearly enjoying Dean's flustered reaction. he lifted Dean's thighs off of his shoulders, going to crawl on top of him, sitting himself comfortably on Dean's chest. "open." Cas commanded in his deep voice, putting a hand to Dean's cheek. Dean looked up to him, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he slowly obeyed. he opened up his mouth as Cas moved his hips forward, the tip of his dick lightly sat on Dean's bottom lip. Cas moved his hand around to hold the back of his head, gripping Dean's hair to push his head forward, very slowly, Cas's dick pushed past his lips and down his throat. "Mhg-gghmm..."

Dean's muffled moans just fueled Cas, his Wings flapping hard and heavy as he pushed his hips slightly more forward. Dean's hands found their way up to Cas's sides, slipping his fingers past his coat to hold his waist while Cas slowly thrust in and out of Dean's mouth. He would have thought something like this would hurt, but it didn't, not even a little. Dean felt butterflies in his stomach, the man he had been so hopelessly in love with was literally fucking into his mouth, this was Dean's greatest fantasy come true. Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes seemingly asking for something, he noticed Dean's hand tugging lightly at his coat, Cas understood. He quickly shed his trenchcoat, laying it aside by the corner of the bed, all the while keeping his hips still for Dean.

once the coat was off, Dean found it much easier to touch and grab at Cas's body, pulling him closer by the waist. A warm smile grew on Cas's face as he watched down at Dean. "you're so childlike.." he said, a bit of teasing in his voice. Dean responded by closing his eyes and pushing his head farther, taking in more of Cas with ease. "A-Ahh fuck..." Cas moaned out in a shaky sigh, quickly going back to thrusting in and out of his throat. under normal circumstances, Cas would never be this rough. but this was heaven, nothing could hurt either one of them here, especially not like this. grabbing more firmly at the back of Dean's head, Cas began to thrust harder, hitting the back of Dean's throat, and eventually going all the way down. Dean gagged and choked around Cas, though it didn't hurt at all, to his surprise.

Cas kept his one hand on the back of Dean's head, making sure he stayed in place while he fucked into him. the other hand made its way down to Dean's cheek, Cas's thumb gently stroking over Dean's cheekbone as he moaned out little words of praise. "you're so beautiful, Dean.. everything about you.. I wish you could see just how perfect you were.." Cas's moaning got a little messier as he got closer to the edge, accidentally sprinkling a few words of Enochian in. Dean thought it was adorable, he did want to know what he was saying though. Cas's wings spread out wide, the tips of his wings seemed to shake and twitch frantically as his moaning grew louder. "

"Dean.. Aah-Ahhh Dean oh-" the little twitches of his wings turned to frantic flaps above Dean, Cas's back arching out as his whole body tensed. "Mggh-Ghhhm!!" Dean gripped tighter onto his angel as cum filled his throat all over again, much more this time, however. Cas eventually let Dean pull his mouth off, cum dripping down both corners of his lips. "oh you feel lovely dean..." Cas slowly lowered his wings down to his side, hunching over lazily. "J-Jesus Cas.. that..' Dean took a moment to catch his breath, swallowing as much of Cas's cum as he could manage. "that was so fucking hot.." Cas lifted himself off of Dean's chest, wrapping an arm around his body to pull him up off the bed. "good, I'm sure you'll enjoy the rest of our time in here."

Dean held onto Cas's arms for stability, leaning his head gently against his lover's shoulder. "oh yeah...? what else do you wanna do with me, feathers?" Dean said with a small smirk, letting his hands find their way around to Cas's back, pulling up his shirt a little. "you know, Dean.." Cas started, pulling dean closer by his waist. "I can manipulate my form here in heaven, I could be anything I want, look however I'd like." Dean turned his head to the side, looking up at Cas's face curiously. "which is why I can do this..." Cas held onto Dean tighter, his wings stretching out wide behind him as they somehow grew larger. "W-Woah Cas what-" Dean was suddenly lifted off his feet, the hard flaps of Cas's wings took over the barn as they were flown up.

"you don't seem to understand just how powerless you are compared to me." Cas lifted Dean up pressing his back against the barn wall, keeping a firm hold on his hips to make sure he didn't fall. "Holy fuck I-I uh.. yeah clearly not.. fucking, Woah.." Dean had his arms wrapped tightly around Cas's neck, his face buried into his shoulder. Cas kept one hand on dean's thigh, the other gripped hard onto the wood by Dean's head, his fingers breaking through the wood so he could get a better grip. "please let me hear all your moans.. they are quite lovely.." Dean dug his fingers into Cas's hair when he felt himself be penetrated suddenly, a loud drawn-out moan escaped his lips. "Cas- Aahhh..! Cas, Cas!" the walls of the barn began to shake with each of Cas's thrusts, his wings flapping at a steady fast pace to keep the both of them up.

Dean's mouth hung open against his angel's shoulder, he gasped and moaned and whined while he was fucked senseless into the barn wall. "that's it.. let it all out.." Cas cooed, his words gentle despite his hard thrusts. "Cas! fuck, I lo-love you.. N-Nghh! please Cas, pl-ease!" Dean's moans were strained, desperate, and pathetic. Cas thought he couldn't be more beautiful than he was at the moment. He already understood what Dean was begging for, Cas didn't need it to be explicitly said. "come here.." Cas spoke softly as he leaned in to kiss and bite on dean's neck, earning more and more moans from his hunter. "Cas I-I'm sorry I never.. A-Ahgh! N-Never said anything before... I should have told you how-how much I loved you.."

clearly all this was really starting to get to Dean, his grip tightened around Cas's neck, holding onto him like he might slip away at any moment. "Really, Cas I'm so-sorry...!" Cas flapped his wings harder this time, making his thrusts all the stronger. "I wish you had..." he groaned out, the anger from before beginning to build back up inside of him as he aggressively fucked into his hunter, the whole barn seemed to shake. Dean held desperately close to him, a few tears rolled down his warm face."C-Cas Ahhggh!" Dean's prostate was hit over and over again, every time sending shivers of pleasure through his whole body, it almost felt like warm electricity shooting through his nerves. He was right to feel like that, as Cas had been pushing small bits of his grace into Dean's soul with each thrust. he needed Dean to really feel him.

Dean hadn't even noticed the little spurts of cum shooting out of him, covering his and Cas's stomachs. His mind was too cloudy, too much pleasure and emotion flowing through him to even try and begin to think straight. Cas pushed off of the barn wall with the hand he had been using to steady himself, keeping him and Dean in mid-air for a moment before landing back on the bed with a little thud. Cas didn't give Dean even a second to adjust before pushing him down on the bed, face pressed into the pillows, Cas was slamming inside of him again. "Ca-Caaas!! ughhh-Aah-Ahggh!!" his moans beginning to sound like strained cries, a sound Dean never thought he would ever make. his stomach felt hot, almost burning as Cas filled him with cum, more grace than before completely overcome his body and mind.

"Cas... C-Cas oh God I lo-love you..." Dean slumped down into the bed, silent sobs escaping his lips while Cas eventually slowed his thrusts. "do you feel it, Dean...? do you feel me...?" Cas whispered to him, keeping his thrusts at a gentle and slow pace, letting Dean take a moment to gather himself. "Yeah, I... I do.." he mumbled back to him, shifting his hips slightly when he felt the hot cum trickle down his inner thigh. "Mh- Cas, y-you.. so much.." Dean whined out lazily, earning a little chuckle from Cas. "Yes, I am 'so much' but I think you're enjoying me.." Cas pressed his chest against Dean's back, staying close to him as he thrust particularly deep, pushing on Dean's prostate again. "ha-ahhh... Caaas..." Dean arched his back out, feeling a little lightheaded from all the stimulation.

"tell me what you need.. I can give you anything, Dean.." Cas whispered to him, reaching a hand around to rub at his lower belly. "I want.. need to kiss you, Cas.. p-please.." Dean opened his eyes a little, tears still staining his cheeks as he looked back at his Angel. "I think I can do that." Cas carefully lifted Dean by his waist, turning him around so they were sitting face to face on the bed. Dean wasted no time crawling into Cas's lap, his arms found their way around Cas's waist to hug on close. "my beautiful..." Cas cooed down to him before leaning in for a soft kiss. he pulled back for just a moment, going right back in to kiss him deeper this time, Cas's tongue pushing past Dean's lips with ease. "I love you.. more than anything in this universe, Dean.. truly.." Cas mumbled out in between their kiss. "n-never leave me, Cas.." - "I won't.. not ever.."


End file.
